


Wrong Impression

by TyazViole



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyazViole/pseuds/TyazViole
Summary: Zayn spends the first few years after getting his soul mark assuming that his soulmate is a fisherman.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 31





	Wrong Impression

Zayn is thirteen, on his way home from school, when he feels a sudden burning sensation in his wrist. It’s only because of the many stories he’d heard about soul marks coming in that he doesn’t panic. He tugs the bandana, which he had been carrying in his pocket everywhere for just this purpose, out of his pocket, instead, and shakily wraps up his wrist. It hurts a lot worse than he had imagined it would, but the pain lasts only a minute or so, then it disappears as suddenly as it had come.

The soul mark is in the shape of a fish hook. This leads to a lot of curious musings and light-hearted teasing from his family. The speculation dies down quickly, though. At present, there was no one in Zayn’s neighbourhood or school, who could potentially be identified as Zayn’s soul mate. Bradford was most certainly not a fishing town.

Zayn does, however, begin to take an interest in fishing shows that come on the TV.

It’s on one evening, when he’s in the living room for a change, watching the telly with his mum and Doniya, that Tricia raises an important issue regarding Zayn’s soul mate. His mum can’t help but point out that whoever the girl might be, Zayn would probably be near a large body of water when meeting her. It might be a good idea to get Zayn some swimming lessons, just to be safe.

Zayn hesitates for a second before voicing something that had been weighing on his mind for some time, “It could be a guy.”

He glances up uncertainly after speaking and finds his mother staring at him steadily with kind eyes.

“Yes, it could be,” is all she says.

It’s enough. Zayn feels his anxieties evaporate at the calm acceptance he receives.

They go on to agree on getting Zayn some swimming lessons when money isn’t so tight.

=======

Money is always tight though.

So by the time Zayn is finally old enough to audition for The X Factor, he still cannot swim. It’s no matter. How many fishermen would audition for the show anyway?

The X Factor leads to Zayn becoming a member of a boy band - One Direction - and singing his way through to third place with four amazing boys.

While at Harry’s dad’s place, they had brought up the issue of soul mates and soul marks, it had only been to confirm that none of them had found their soul mates yet. But then Harry had worried about how achieving fame might impact his ability to find his other half. So they had ended their stay together with a pact; that they would all be there to support each other when they each found their soul mates, no matter what.

Harry tells Zayn one night, while in the X Factor house that he suspects Louis may be his soul mate. Against Zayn’s protests he shows Zayn his soul mark, a carrot. Zayn stares at it for a moment, feeling a little sorry for Harry, until it dawns on him why Harry has these suspicions. Louis’ “I like girls who eat carrots” statement had garnered quite the response from their growing fan base. It certainly seemed to make sense. That’s what Zayn told Harry, anyway.

During The X Factor and the subsequent X Factor tour, Zayn resigns himself to not meeting his soul mate. The closest he had come to having free time at the sea had been Marbella, but Zayn had been too busy stressing over their audition and Louis’ swollen foot to really take time to look around and see if he could meet someone who liked fishing.

=======

It’s after Harry’s ‘pussy’ comment to Matt Cardle goes viral and the subsequent ‘Harry loves cats’ narrative plays out, that Louis brings up the possibility of he and Harry being soul mates. Louis takes off his wrist cover, right there in the hotel room with all four of the other boys there to witness it. Liam stares wide-eyed and asks him what he’s doing. Soul marks are considered a deeply private matter, only to be revealed to your soul mate and your close family and friends.

Louis ignores him and asks Harry what he thinks about it. Harry quietly studies the sketches of cats on Louis’ wrist, then removes his own wrist cover to show Louis. Louis grabs Harry’s wrist to study the carrot etched into Harry’s skin, then looks at Harry and asks, “Is this okay for you? Being my soul mate?”

Harry, who had been looking wide-eyed and painfully hopeful throughout this exchange, sobs a relieved “Yes,” and then the two are hugging fiercely. The other three leave the new couple alone to settle their new soul bond.

=======

Zayn is happy for the newly soul-bonded pair. But it hurts his heart a little, to see them so happy together. Zayn wonders when he will meet his soul mate.

To make matters worse, he finds himself falling for Liam; sweet, adorable, hugely talented Liam Payne with his puppy eyes and warmth and gorgeous voice, who has a girlfriend. The fact that she is not his soul mate is little comfort. Zayn is not his soul mate, either. Liam’s a singer, not a fisherman.

The first time Zayn had ever seen him was, Zayn imagined, the same way the other boys had seen him. On The X Factor, when he first auditioned. Zayn had watched in admiration and well-concealed jealousy as the boy had done what Zayn had been dreaming of doing for a long time, he impressed Simon Cowell. He sang well enough, performed well enough, that _the_ Simon Cowell gave him a shot at Judges’ houses. Zayn was ashamed to say he had been relieved when Liam had not made it to the live shows.

After making it to Boot camp after his own audition, Zayn had been mildly horrified to learn that Liam Payne was back that year. It did not take a genius to realise that Liam held an advantage here. Simon actually knew his name, and what he could do.

But then he’d gone to McDonald’s to grab something to eat, and had found Liam waiting in line to place his order too. Zayn had stepped into line behind the boy, assuming Liam would not notice or care that he was there. So it came as a pleasant surprise when Liam turned and gave him a shy smile, introducing himself. Then after getting their orders Liam had asked if they could sit together. Zayn had planned to take his food back to the hotel to eat, so he had declined but that meeting had changed his perception of the other boy.

After they were put together into the band, they became friends. Best friends. And each day Zayn fell a little more in love with him each day.

=======

It had been nearly two years since they became One Direction when Liam tells Zayn that he thinks he may be his soul mate. The relationship with Danielle had been quietly ended a few months ago. Liam had simply announced to the boys that it was over, giving no explanation for why it had ended. At least, Zayn had never received an explanation from Liam.

It’s just the two of them in their tour bus, when Liam tells Zayn his suspicions, which Zayn is glad for. He stares at Liam for a long moment then blurts out, “Do you know how to fish?”

Liam’s brows furrow, indicating his confusion at the non sequitur, but he answers the question.

“Yes? My dad’s taken me out fishing a few times. It’s nice. Why, do you like fishing too?”

Zayn stares, flabbergasted at this new piece of information. “You can fish?”

“Yes? - Are you alright Zayn?” asks Liam, now slightly concerned.

Zayn’s mind slowly works its way through this new data and the implications of it, before finally realising that Liam is waiting on him for an answer.

“Why do you think we might be soulmates, Liam?” Zayn asks slowly.

In answer, Liam simply removes his wrist cover, and shows his soul mark to Zayn. Zayn studies the designs for a moment, then frowns confused. Liam giggles.

“It kind of captures the essence of you perfectly, I think.”

Zayn disagrees, “That’s a bunch of Z’s, Leeyum. There are literally millions, maybe billions, of people in the world whose name starts with Z.”

“Yeah, but I bet none of them love their sleep time as much as you do, Zayn.”

Zayn doesn’t understand how that relates to Liam’s soul mark. He says so and Liam laughs before explaining, “You know, ‘cause when you draw people sleeping, you put a bunch of Z’s to illustrate that they’re asleep. It’s how people came up with the saying, ‘Catch some zees’ right?”

Zayn, comprehending now, rolls his eyes. Fate, it seems, has a sense of humour. This is almost as bad as Harry’s carrot soul mark.

Zayn silently unveils his own soul mark for Liam to see.

Liam instantly realises, when he sees it.

“Oh. So this is why you asked if I could fish?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh. Wow, that is actually really vague.”

Zayn shakes his head. “Maybe for you it would be, Li. But for me, you’re literally the first person I’ve met who’s told me they like to go fishing. Ever.”

“So, we’re soul mates?” Liam meets Zayn’s eyes, hope shining in his eyes.

Zayn nods in response, a lump forming in his throat.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“And, is this, I mean, is it - would you like to be, my soulmate?” Liam stuttered, suddenly nervous.

Zayn’s eyes well with tears.

“Yes!”

Liam pulls Zayn into a tight hug at that. Then he pulls back to cup Zayn’s jaw with warm palms and stare adoringly into gold eyes.

“Can I kiss you, Zee?”

“Please.”

=======

Their announcement to Louis, Harry and Niall, later, is met with cheers and loud congratulations.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone whose wondering, I imagine Liam's mark to be one large, stylised Z surrounded by many smaller letter z's.


End file.
